GW Do what you wanna do
by Crying Crimson Tears
Summary: The pilots are caught in the web of missions or living their life - The one's they love, or the one's who taught them? -They make their decision What will it be? based on the song


Where will we go? Where will we go?   
  
Heero growled and slammed his fists down onto Zero's controls, he cursed to himself.  
"It's my fault."  
  
Sign away all of my decisions, Tell when I breed.  
  
He was going to see her, Dr. J had taken away that option, his next mission was more important. Heero ripped the card he made, I lov-- the only part being visible.   
  
Terminate opinions, I dream away my freedom to please you   
  
Wufei looked at master Long sadly. He never wanted to leave...Ever. The battle field called him, so did the Dr. He pulled a small picture out of his pocket, Sally was smiling. He looked down, clenching his fist.  
  
Let them talk so they feel important. They don't mean a thing, this is my own dream   
  
Trowa caught Katherine as she leapt from the tight rope, he pulled her against his chest tightly...She new he was leaving her again. He set her down and ran behind the curtains, dropping his half-mask, wishing he still had it, to cover his tears.  
  
Why do you have to put this on me?   
  
Quatre cried out, his father had died, right in front of him, MO2...His sister came and held him, he shivered as he woke from his sleep, looking over, there was a message on his laptop...  
"Come now, Winner."  
  
(Where will we go?) I'm a mess (Where will we go?) I'm a mess   
  
The pilots flew out together, meeting up at the assigned coordinates. They flew towards their battlefield, all of them fighting for another cause.  
  
Do what you wanna do, Where the fuck you wanna do it.   
  
The pilots fought hard, pouring their sweat and blood into their machines. They all cried out inside, even though their bodies burned.  
  
Try hard to live your life   
  
The battle was over, Heero looked to the picture in his cockpit, Relena at the head of a meeting, signing a peace treaty. His eyes burned.  
Wufei and Duo sat in silence, grimacing at their loses, wishing to end it all. Trowa talked to Quatre silently, he bit his lip till it bled, knowing the pain he was in.  
Live life the way that you want. Do what you wanna do   
  
The doctors called the pilots back, to repair their gundams. There was no time in between, they had to go..  
  
Where the fuck you wanna do it   
  
"Lets go." Duo narrowed his eyes.  
  
Try hard to live your life   
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero sounded surprised.  
Live life the way that you want   
"Let's go back, to our loved one's...They need us more now..  
  
Life's okay, so don't complain.  
  
"What about?---" Wufei interrupted, cutting Heero off.  
"He's right, let's go back to them."  
The rest of the team nodding on their vid-screens.  
They all shouted. "Let's go back!"  
  
You can't obtain, figure out how to maintain. It's a shame, make a change   
  
Heero ran his fingers over the picture in his cockpit, he narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm coming, Relena.."  
  
So life will never ever find me down, Found out just what it's really all about   
  
Three hours later, Trowa arrived at the circus, Katherine was feeding the lion. It roared.  
"I miss him, damn those missions..."  
  
Never doubt, I wish I could get out. Why do you have to put this on me?   
  
"Katherine..."  
"Trowa!" She threw her arms around him.  
"Kiss me." They kissed, passionately, holding each other close.  
  
(Where will we go?) I'm a mess (Where will we go?)   
  
Duo sighed heavily, he put his camouflage net over Deathscythe. He walked slowly to the junkyard?  
"Can I go back...To her? Cmon Shinigami...What now?"  
  
I'm a mess, Do what you wanna do?  
Relena sighed heavily, her desk covered in papers, she felt a draft. The vice minister looked to the window, it was open. She closed it slowly..  
"How did this get open?"  
  
Where the fuck you wanna do it   
  
Quatre wrapped his arms around Iria and cried.  
"I love you, sister, do you think father will---?"  
"He'll always be with us little brother, always" They stayed together.  
  
Try hard to live your life   
  
"Lord Wufei!" There was cheering in the background, master Long smiled.  
"You've returned, so early Wufei?"  
"Yes, I had to."  
"So be it."  
  
Live life the way that you want, Do what you wanna do   
  
Hilde dropped off an order at the counter.  
"Here's your part sir."  
"I didn't come for a part."  
The man took off his hood, Hilde gasped.  
  
Where the fuck you wanna do it, Try hard to live your life   
  
Relena sat down at her desk, she sighed with her fist to her cheek.  
"I'm here."   
"Oh, Heero.."   
Heero stepped from the shadows, she ran to him, hugging the pilot close. She cried softly as he ran his fingers through her hair, his glare softened with emotion. He turned her cheek so she was looking up at him.  
"Relena?"  
"Yes..?"  
Heero kissed her deeply.  
  
Live life the way that you want , Find a way   
  
Wufei took of from the colony once more, landing on Earth. There was a small hut, covered by trees, perhaps hidden purposely among the forest. He stepped in. A woman was cleaning, sweeping the wooden floor as she hummed softly.  
"Sally,"  
"Wufei?"  
  
Live life the way that you want   
Quatre stood in front of his father's grave silently. No tears gave way.  
"Quatre Raberba Winner."  
Quatre didn't turn around.  
"Dorothy Catalonia."  
"Come with me, I want to be with you."  
He dropped the flowers he was holding, turning slowly. He gave a sweet smile.  
"Let's be going then."  
  
Do what you wanna do   
  
Trowa held Katherine close, they looked to the stars.  
"How did you?"  
"Don't ruin our time, I want to be close to you, sis."  
"Oh Trowa...You do care."  
  
Where the fuck you wanna do it, Try hard to live your life   
  
The doctors tried to page the pilots with no response.  
Dr. J growled.  
"The hell are they doing?"  
  
Live life the way that you want, Find a way   
  
Heero looked down at the message on his pager, Relena sighed heavily. The message said, "I make, and I can break" Heero threw it to the floor.  
"Heero, what about?"  
"I'm in love with you, Relena."  
  
(Where will we go?) I'm a mess (Where will we go?) I'm a mess   
  
The doctors shut down the programs to the new gundams.   
"Oh great, what're we supposed to do now? I told you, this was going to happen..."   
Dr. O clenched his fist. He walked out of the base.  
  
Do what you wanna do  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dr. J screamed.  
"Home."  
"Home to what?! There's nothing left for you there, we're needed here!"  
"Wrong, there's nothing left for you, I have a family."  
"Bastard!"  
Dr. O threw down his coat.  
  
Where the fuck you wanna do it, Try hard to live your life   
  
"He's right, lets all go back."  
The 3 other doctors walked out.  
"Hey, what's going on, you cowards!!  
  
Live life the way that you want   
  
The doctor laughed insanely.  
"I don't need them...I don't need anything...Just the gundams...I'm, I'm the best, I don't need to go home, I DON'T NEED TO GO HOME, YOU HEAR ME?"  
Dr. J barely made it into his new wing-zero, dying inside of the cockpit, his body couldn't handle the system.  
  
Do what you wanna do   
  
The pilots all met up with their loved ones, to watch Trowa and Katherine perform at the circus, well, so they thought.  
  
Where the fuck you wanna do it  
  
Heero made love to Relena, they looked in each other's eyes.  
"I won't leave you again."  
"Thank you..."  
  
Try hard to live your life, Live life the way that you want  
  
The other four pilots stood together, they looked to the sky, Duo shouted.  
"It's all about rhythm emotion baby!"  
They all raised their fists and yelled at the top of their lungs.  
"Do what you wanna do, where the fuck ya wanna do it!"  
The words echoed, they all cheered, Heero smiled as he kissed Relena softly.  
"Alright then." 


End file.
